Dans la peau de Puckerman
by yhcorb
Summary: Jake assiste au baiser de Marley et Ryder durant "Grease". Comment réagit-il ?


Dans la peau de Puckerman

Synopsis : Jake assiste au baiser de Marley et Ryder durant "Grease". Comment réagit-il ?

Rated : K+ pour le langage.

**Note : **Cette fiction est une traduction de celle de Nat15, écrit sur son tumblr "thejarleylove" donc voici le lien post/38505091205/under-puckermans-eyes (à ajouter au nom du tumblr)

* * *

Voici l'histoire de ma mort. Bon ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait ça. Et je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu dans un film … Bref. Vous savez on dit que quand vous êtes sur le point de mourir, vous voyez votre vie défiler sous vos yeux ? Ce sont des conneries. Parce que j'étais sûr d'être mort plusieurs fois et la seule chose que je voyais est ce qui se passait en face de moi.

Pour être honnête, il est plus vraisemblable que ce soit l'histoire de comment j'ai tué un type. Et à ce moment précis, je sais que si je venais à tuer Ryder ce serait très prochainement car mon cœur allait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais revenons au début.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais le dire, mais je joue dans une pièce au lycée. Allez y, riez. Oui Jake badboy Puckerman, allez y sortez les blagues par rapport à High School Musical. Je m'en fous.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je monte sur scène et quand ces fois-là je portais des vêtements beaucoup plus embarrassants que la veste en cuir que j'ai actuellement. Le fait est que je préfèrerai porter une tenue de ballet moulante, que j'avais lorsque je faisais la danse des cygnes devant une foule d'inconnus, plutôt que de monter sur scène et chanter devant toute l'école.

C'était l'entracte avant "You're The One That I Want" et cette scène n'était vraiment pas ma préférée. Car bien sûr en plus de stresser (et si vous le dîtes à qui que ce soit, je nierai), je devais gérer le fait que Ryder tourne autour d'_elle_ en public. Finn dit toujours qu'il s'améliore et qu'il deviendra un bon acteur. Personnellement, je pense qu'il ne joue pas vraiment.

Où était-elle de toute façon ? Marley aurait dû être prête en coulisses mais je ne la voyais nulle part. D'où je me tenais, je ne pouvais que voir un peu le public attendant le début de l'acte suivant. Pour ne rien arranger, mes paumes étaient couvertes de sueur. Mon dieu, pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de nerveux, je ne peux pas être nerveux et je ne devrai pas m'inquiéter pour une stupide comédie ah ouais ?

Je décidai alors de faire un tour, nous n'avions plus que 3 minutes avant de monter sur scène. Où pouvait bien être ma ... Je veux dire _notre_, j'ai dit notre ok ? Où était _notre_ Sandy ? Aucune fille ne l'avait vu, et Finn ne faisait rien à part les cents pas et frapper du pied, semblant vouloir creuser un trou le plus profond possible.

Plus qu'une minute ! Marley, pour l'amour de Dieu, où es-tu ?! J'étais revenu à mon point de départ et le rideau allait s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre. Je finis par l'apercevoir et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle était nerveuse, effrayée, les yeux scotchaient au sol en se parlant à elle-même, et semblait être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je fis un pas vers elle, suivant mon cœur qui me disait de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Wow, ça sonne vraiment cliché. Peu importe de toute façon, quelqu'un avait eu la même idée et avait été plus rapide ... Fuck.

Je ne pouvais entendre ce qu'ils se disaient et je ne sais pas si je le devais mais je restai planté là, faisant la seule chose que je pouvais faire : les regarder comme un harceleur. _Mauvais plan_. J'aurai dû partir et ne pas "voir" ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Voyez-vous, nous sommes arrivés au point où l'histoire pourrait devenir celle de ma mort ou de mon premier meurtre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de cela n'arriva, étant trop choqué pour pouvoir réagir, bouger, parler ou respirer ... Parmi tous ce qui était arrivé dans ma vie, je n'avais jamais eu de crise cardiaque. Jusque maintenant.

Je sais que je sonne comme une fillette et que cela doit paraître lamentable, mais j'essaye de dire la vérité ici et la vérité est : je me sens lamentable. Je devais le paraître aussi, avec les yeux de chiots et tout ça, mais ce n'était pas de la comédie. Il me fallut un bon moment pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Cela dura trente bonnes secondes jusqu'à ce qu'on nous appelle pour remonter sur scène. Je pris une profonde inspiration, me plaçai sur ma marque. Je pouvais entendre le public mais cela me semblait si lointain. Je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit et c'était en fin de compte la meilleure des choses à faire. Je ne voulais ni pleurer ni commencer une bagarre donc je fis ce que n'importe quel gars fait quand on lui prend _sa_ fille. Prétendre.

_Faire semblant, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de faire. Oublie les nerfs, le public et surtout ce que tu viens de voir._ J'essayai de tromper mon cœur pour y croire. Mais au fond, je savais que c'était une cause perdue. Je n'oublierai pas de si tôt l'image de Ryder embrassant Marley.

* * *

_Oh mon dieu_

Qu'est ce que qui venait d'arriver ? Je m'assis sur mon lit, ma poitrine se soulevant doucement comme si j'avais retenu ma respiration pendant quelques minutes. J'étais également couvert de sueur. Je me tournai vers ma table de nuit pour regarder l'heure. _3:47_.

- _C'était juste un rêve_ me murmurai-je en reposant ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Mes yeux étaient maintenant bien ouverts, ma respiration se fit lourde durant quelques minutes encore, pendant que j'essayai de me souvenir de quoi avais-je rêvé. Non ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un cauchemar.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire. L'avoir vu en personne ou devoir gérer mon imagination. On dit bien que notre inconscient rêve de ce qui est arrivé, c'est ça ? Et là ce n'était pas mon "subconscient", c'était bien un truc merdique dont j'avais conscience. Je n'avais jamais rêvé d'un gars embrassant une fille et que ce gars n'était moi. C'était bien trop dramatique et confus.

Car il y a quelque chose dont j'ai toujours été fier, c'est d'être capable de contrôler mes sentiments au lieu de les laisser me contrôler. En parlant de ça, il semblerait que ça soit du passé pour moi parce que je ne pouvais même pas penser correctement. J'avais beau essayé de me maintenir à flot, une vague de pensées affluait. Des pensées sur elle ... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis arrivé à ce point, on dirait Nicholas Sparks ! Combien de temps me restait-il avant que je commence à écrire des poèmes pour elle ? Bon je l'avais peut-être fait une fois, mais c'était censé être une chanson et .. Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire.

Je me tournai de l'autre côté et fermai mes yeux. Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais peur des monstres et du noir, ce qui faisait que je devais dormir avec ma mère. (et c'est une autre des choses que vous ne devez dire à personne, d'accord ?) C'est seulement maintenant que je comprends; à quoi bon avoir peur des monstres cachés sous ton lit, quand les peurs les plus profondes sont dans ta tête ?

* * *

Dieu merci, le jour suivant était un samedi, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais du faire face à Marley et Ryder au lycée. J'avais besoin de temps pour prétendre être d'accord avec ça, bien que j'étais sûr que je ne le serai jamais.

Cette matinée était triste et ennuyeuse. Elle était ensoleillée mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir un nuage de pluie glaciale juste au-dessus de ma tête. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? Je n'étais pas le mec à rester seul chez lui, regrettant les choses que j'avais faite ou celles dont je n'avais pas eu les couilles de faire. Les regrets ne changent rien, ah ouais ? Non, ils ne le font pas, ils continuent juste à te hanter et te faire sentir comme une merde.

J'avais pensé l'appeler, peut-être une fois ou deux fois (ou juste des milliers de fois), mais qu'aurai-je pu dire ? Hey Marley, je t'appelle juste pour entendre ta voix ? Hey, je me sens comme un lâche pour ne pas avoir été un homme et su te dire ce que je ressentais ? Désolé de t'appeler à cette heure-ci, je n'arrivais pas à dormir car je rêvais de toi embrassant un autre gars ?

Je me demandais quelle option était la plus pathétique, mais même si elles l'étaient toutes, ça j'en étais sûr, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? A part ma fierté bien sûr ... Mais à quoi bon me servirait ma fierté si je continuais à me sentir comme ça ?

Je composai alors son numéro. Cela sonna une fois, deux ...

-_ Salut Jake !_  
- _Oh, salut Marley !_ Pourquoi j'étais surpris qu'elle me réponde ? S'ensuit alors une longue pause étrange... Dis quelque chose imbécile !  
- _Jake tu es là ?_  
- _Oui, je hum je ... je suis là_ marmonnai-je tant bien que mal.  
- _Ok ... Et tu m'appelles parce que ... ?_ me demanda-t-elle en riant doucement.  
- _Hum .. Je .. Enfin, je voulais ..._ Je m'arrêtai et pris une longue inspiration avant de parler. La dernière des choses qu'il me fallait était que Marley pense que en plus d'être fou et stupide, j'avais tendance à marmonner. _Je voulais te parler. On peut se rejoindre quelque part ?_  
- _Oh, wow, ouais !_ Son ton joyeux ne pouvais être que bon signe. _Bien sûr. Où ?_  
- _Hé bien ..._ Merde. Je n'étais pas prêt à un oui. _Je peux peut-être venir chez toi et on ira faire un tout si ça te va ?_  
-_ Ça marche ! Tu viens maintenant ?_ Était-elle vraiment impatiente ou je me faisais des idées ?  
- _Yep._  
-_ Je t'attendais alors. A tout de suite._  
-_ A tout de suite._

Et je raccrochai. Alors non je n'agissais pas comme un désespéré. Je dévalais juste les escaliers comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, claquant la porte derrière moi alors que je partais à toute allure.

* * *

Je faisais désormais les cents pas devant chez Marley. _Appuies juste sur cette fichue sonnette !_ Après me l'être répété plusieurs fois, mon corps décida d'obéir. Je stoppai devant la porte, mon doigt s'approchant doucement de la sonnette, jusqu'à ce que j'appuie finalement dessus. Une seconde plus tard, Marley ouvra la porte. Elle était juste en train d'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte ? _Non, arrête de rêver Puckerman._

- _Hey Jake !_ me dit-elle avec un sourire.  
- _Hey !_

Je pensais que je serai neveux, embarrassé, bref tout sauf calme. Et bizarrement c'est ce que j'étais. D'une certaine façon, la façon dont Marley me souriait me donnait toujours ce sentiment paisible, d'être comme s'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant autour, rien qui pourrait me mettre en colère ou triste.

-_ Alors, on y va ?_ lui demandai-je en lui offrant mon bras. Elle approuva et entrelaça son bras au mien.  
- _Bien sûr._

Nous marchâmes en parlant de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, la plupart de ce que nous dîmes étant banal, mais quelle importance ? Honnêtement, je m'en fichais de ce quoi nous parlions ou bien de où nous allions. Quand j'étais avec elle, Marley était tout ce qui m'importait.

Nous décidâmes de nous arrêter dans le parc, le jour semblant plus ensoleillé maintenant, ou peut-être c'était juste mon point de vue, qui avait ou n'avait peut-être pas de rapport avec la magnifique fille aux yeux bleus marchant à mes côtés, nos bras toujours entrelaçaient. Nous nous assîmes sous un arbre, l'un à côté de l'autre.

- _C'était génial hier ah ouais ?_  
- _Ouais ..._ J'essayai de paraître enjoué mais j'échouai lamentablement.  
- _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_ me demanda-t-elle en se tournant pleinement vers moi.  
- _Rien. J'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit._ Techniquement ce n'était pas un mensonge. Juste une partie de la vérité.  
- _Moi aussi ! Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à la nuit dernière !_ C'était dit du ton le plus joyeux que je n'ai jamais entendu. Ses yeux brillaient différemment, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'une de ses passions. Chanter était pour sûr en haut de la liste.  
- _Moi aussi je n'arrêtai pas d'y penser_ murmurai-je plantant mon regard dans le sol.

Je sentis soudainement la main de Marley sur mon menton, relevant doucement ma tête, ses yeux fixaient sur moi.

- _Jake je te connais, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Son regard était si insistant que j'avais peur qu'elle puisse lire en moi. Car si elle le faisait, elle saurait ce que je ressentais. Elle aurait su que mon coeur loupait un battement à chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient les miens et elle aurait su ce que je pensais d'elle et Ryder. Elle aurait réalisé le nombre de fois que je pensais à elle et comment je voulais tellement l'embrasser. Qu'elle soit si proche de moi était difficile à supporter, plus que je ne le pouvais en fait. Chaque muscle de mon corps me poussait vers elle, mais si je ruinais tout ?

Mais qu'est ce que je pourrais ruiner ? Tous mes rêves d'être avec elle un jour ? Était-ce préférable de rêver plutôt de devoir faire face à la réalité ? Et puis, et si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi ? Mon dieu, je déteste me poser autant de questions, on dirait que je fais une crise existentielle et je déteste ces conneries.

Comme ce matin, une pensée me vient à l'esprit. Qu'est ce que j'avais à perdre ? Son amitié ? Cela faisait longtemps que je ne la considérais plus comme une amie. Je ne l'avais peut-être jamais fait.

C'est à ce moment là que j'abandonnai. J'arrêtai de me cacher, j'arrêtai de retenir les sentiments tourbillonnant au fond de moi. J'étais prêt à tout abandonner. Sauf Marley. J'avais perdu trop de temps.

Je glissai ma main sur son cou, l'attirant doucement à moi. Elle n'essaya pas de m'arrêter. Je savais que si je voulais tout lui dire, c'était maintenant ou jamais, mais c'était difficile de me concentrer quand nous étions si proches.

- _Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui se passe ?_ murmurai-je. Elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête. _J'ai t'ai vu embrasser Ryder la nuit dernière._ Son visage devient triste mais je continuai. _J'ai mal dormi non par rapport au spectacle, mais parce que je n'arrêtai pas de penser à ce baiser._ Je pris une profonde inspiration, tentant de me concentrer mais nos nez se frôlèrent. _Parce que je ne pouvais supporter de voir la fille que j'aime embrasser un autre gars._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc mais rapidement un léger sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Nous partageâmes un dernier regard, confirmant qu'elle me comprenait. Et surtout, que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors, nous nous embrassâmes.

Ses lèvres explorèrent les miennes, donnant l'impression de n'avoir attendu que cela. Cela semblait naturel et surtout parfait. Ce n'était pas brutal, c'était différent mais dans le sens positif. Différent des autres filles que j'avais embrassé. Après un moment, nous finîmes par nous séparer.

- _J'ai tellement attendu ce moment_ pensai-je. Stop. Marley gloussait, je n'avais tout de même pas ... Je l'ai dit à voix haute c'est ça ? Elle confirma en riant et je me sentis embarrassé mais ne pû m'empêcher de la rejoindre.  
- Est-ce que ça valait le coup ? murmura-t-elle.

Je lui souris et lui répondit en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**Note de fin :**  
Voilà la fin de cet OS.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser la petite review.  
Bonne soirée,  
Yhcorb


End file.
